The present application relates generally to battery devices and systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring battery charging or maintaining.
Batteries composed of one or more electrochemical cells capable of converting chemical energy into a more readily usable form of electrical energy are widely employed in many industries and applications. For example, many such batteries are starting, lighting, and ignition (SLI) batteries capable of starting the internal combustion engines of cars, trucks, motorcycles, and other vehicles. Vehicle batteries of this type can typically be discharged and replenished with charge in multiple cycles before the life cycle of the battery is depleted. In addition, deep cycle batteries are capable of providing continuous electrical and/or motive power to vehicles such as golf carts. Such batteries are typically discharged slowly and almost completely before being recharged.
Battery chargers and maintainers are typically used to replenish the charge stored in vehicle batteries for a number of reasons. The vehicle may be stored for a long time without use, a light or other load left on while the vehicle is not running may drain the battery, or the battery may simply lose charge over time and need additional charge. While such discharge is normal, abnormal conditions that represent or that could be signs of impending failure may also occur. Such conditions may be considered to render the battery defective or failing, and may occur on both new batteries (e.g., on or before the initial charge) and in-service batteries. In certain situations, it may be difficult to identify a battery that is defective or failing while it is on the charger. In such situations, it may be desirable to identify the failing battery so that it may be removed from the charger. Accordingly, a need exists for a system to assist in the identification of defective or failing batteries during charging and/or maintaining.